If I Never Knew You
by Kimi Bristow
Summary: Title is subject to change. When she got married, Lucy thought her life was going to perfect forever, she never expected it to be completely turned upside down. My tale of Harry and Lucy's story


Disclaimer: I do not Harry, Lucy or any other characters or objects affiliated with Doctor Who. They belong to the people who created them and also to the BBC who I believe owns the copyright to said characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As much as he had read about the stupid ceremonies, he still didn't understand them. Of course, he knew the significance of the ceremony. At the end of it, Lucy and he would pretty much share everything including (well that was if everything went according to plan) his drumbeat.

He was sure that Lucy would be able to take it, he had seen that quality in her during the first minute that he had laid eyes on her. Although she looked like porcelain, inside she was actually made of stone. Permeable stone, but stone nonetheless.

He turned his head to watch her 'glide' down the small chapel aisle. Despite the fact that they had both agreed on a small private affair, she still insisted on having the £125, 000 designer wedding gown, kindly donated by a very prestigious designer. For the amount of effort put into the dress, she didn't half make it worthwhile. It fitted to every curve imaginable that she had on that thin waist of hers, the bottom of the dress spreading out evenly so she looked neither like a giant meringue or a long white stick. It was perfect, as was she...well for his plans at least.

Her hair was done up in a extravagant bun, much to his distaste. One day, when the world was finally his, he would make it law that his wife's hair was forever to be down. She looked much better with it down, especially when she wore red.

Finally she stood by him, head craning slightly upwards to look him in the eyes. Without warning, she took both of his hands in hers and held them tightly. He looked down on her, seeing the pure devotion in her eyes.

''Shall we begin?'' the vicar asked, coming in between them for a brief second. Lucy nodded, a small grin appearing on her face. He grinned back, but only for the magazine's sake. Oh yes, the apparently small and private affair, had to come with Hello! Magazine as well...after all that was what the magazine was for, wasn't it? To spoil small private weddings. He rolled his eyes.

''Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly'', the vicar began...and immediately he began to ignore the words.

Oh, if only the vicar knew the truth about who he was marrying Lucy to. Of course, Lucy knew who she was marrying. He had told her all on the first date and much to his surprise, she hadn't run away screaming. She had nodded in understanding, she had seen too much alien life on Earth to be completely frightened. To her, marrying a alien who had two hearts, could change into a new body and a time-travelling space ship that was bigger on the inside, was actually a novelty. Oh, how naïve she was.

''Harry'', he felt Lucy swing his hands about a bit to get his attention ''Its your turn now'', she finished with a laugh. He snapped back to reality and found the entire congregation stare at him.

''Turn for what?'' he asked.

''The vows'', she laughed, shaking her head ''Surely you can remember them?''

He nodded, letting go of her hands and placing his on the sides of her head (her temples). He felt her tense up slightly, but he ignored it, smiling at her as if that would provide her with reassurance. He swallowed quickly, determined to get it over and done with before he choked due to the overall 'fluffiness' of his wedding vows. When he became Master of Earth, hell yeah he'd abolish wedding vows.

''Lucy Jane Cole, from the first moment I met you. I knew you were the one. You didn't judge me like others clearly would have. You stuck me despite the many truths I divulged to you and most of all, you agreed to be my wife. Now, here I am, sharing everything with you, my wife'', he finished, closing his eyes as he bowed his head to hers. The congregation sighed with happiness as the magazine's cameras clicked away as they took a picture of the apparently private moment. He almost laughed at them there and then...the fools.

After a while, he broke away, automatically scanning her face waiting for realisation to dawn on her. Instead of screaming like he had thought she would have, she smiled at him and started her vows.

'Haro...Harry...a long time ago, my mother asked me everyday when I was going to get married...and now here I am, doing as she's always wanted me to do and I promise you, I'm never going to leave you, because from now on, for better or for worse, I've made my choice...'', she smiled, in her lovey-dovey way.

''I now pronounce you man and wife'', the vicar finished ''You may kiss the bride''

For the magazine and crowd's sake, he grasped Lucy by the waist and pulled her towards him, pouring as much emotion as he could into the kiss. Don't get him wrong, in his own unique way, he loved Lucy...but just not at this moment in time or in the way she loved him. His plan was more important and he couldn't be dealing with the 'lovey-dovey' stuff that came with a wedding or a relationship.

''Its just you and me now'' he whispered in her ear as he pulled away from her ''Mrs Saxon''

Mrs Saxon...now that sounded good...

* * *


End file.
